Yagathic Empire
Yagathian Empire, a hypothetical primordial empire that was supposedly established 900 million years ago and collapsed in 300,000 B.C. from geological and climate changes. History The Yagathian Empire was said to have founded many subterranean civilizations on Earth by 950 million B.C. The Late Yagathian Era (500 mya-450 mya) brought prosperity in the Empire. Yagathian scientists brought on mass extinction of the species of animals and plants on Earth for having failed to make the "Perfect Breed" and numerous others that proved to be more efficient in the daily life of Yagathian society. This theory was proposed by geologists and pseudoscience historians. The translation of the Eshermech Tablets stated that the Yagathian Empire was founded by the Great Yaggoth: "Yaggoth took his powerful hand and crafted from the void an Empire of great vastness...His powerful force expanded across the Universe..." Destruction Many theories said that early humans and tribal societies were to be responsible for th extinction of the Yagathians. However new theories stated that it was the Fallen Gods who was responsible for untimely demise of the Yagathian Empire and also Dachuggoth was part of the plot as well. The last remnants of the Yagathian Empire collapsed in 9000 B.C. and also the last Yagathian died that same year too. Also the possibility of a geological catastrophe was the reason for the collapse of the Yagathians. However the scientific community and also historians only dismissed these ideas as only myths and legends of the Eshermechite Civilization. Eshermechite Records "The most feared and ruthless monstrous Realm of the Skies ruled by the Great Yaggoth through bloodshed and power... But whose blood did he spill on the surface of the strange world of Blue Mysteries... The Yagathians were chosen by his will and enslaved the Lesser Ones..." The only record of the Yagathian Empire being mentioned by an ancient people called the Eshermechites who vanished without a trace. Only fragments of ancient records of the ill-fated empire has survived by chance. In 1955 Professor Benjamin Lamarr tried to decipher the Eshermech Stone and found that two more fragments of the Eshermech Papyrus Scrolls were intentionally destroyed by an unknown invaders. However the destroyed scrolls had similar symbols of the partially damaged scroll that was translated into Proto-Semitic also called Eshermitic. Legendary Rulers According to the Eshermech Tablets The Yagathian Superiors ruled in different epochs and eventually became a hegemony by the Third Epoch of Yagathian History. The following is from a series of inscriptions that is now known as the Eshermech Tablets: First Epoch *''Yaggoth, the founder of the Yagathian Empire and also the oldest dynasties in the empire.'' *''Yarsathinoth, the son of Yaggoth and also father of Yarlagath'' *''Yarlagath, the great grandson of Yaggoth and also the founder of the Yaggothyeh.'' *''Dechayath, the son of Yarlagath and great grandson of Yaggoth. According to Yagathian mythology he was the founder of the Great Temple of the Master.'' *''Yurgog, the Superior of the Yagathians. '' *''Hacamath, the Superior of the Yagathians, best known for his development of new technologies.'' *''Uggoth, a Superior of the Yagathians and ruler over the Yagathian Dominion. His reign was noted for its architectural design and also poetry.'' *''Yhonog, a Superior of the Yagathians and was known for his creation of the Yagathian laws.'' Second Epoch *''Hyothagg, a Superior of the Yagathians who was killed in the Yagathian Wars against the forces of Dachuggoth.'' *''Shuyaragog, a Superior of the Yagathians and son of Hyothagg who defeated Dachuggoth and his army.'' *''Yurgath the Great, a Superior of the Yagathians and also called the "Last Conqueror" his reign was marked as the Golden Age.'' *''Yagumog the Destroyer, his reign was said to be the most destructive and also filled with vice. He transgressed against the Master of Masters and was therefore inflicted by a curse.'' *''Dhatholor the Wise, a Chief Elder of the Yagathians known as the "Golden One" because of his complexion.'' *''Yurzhoab, a Superior of the Yagathians'' *''Yaggsar, a Superior of the Yagathians and founder of the Temple of the Master of Masters.'' Third Epoch *''Traggoth, the Superior of the Yagathians and the most despotic ruler of the Yagathian Empire.'' *''Yargon, the Superior of the Yagathians and also the first Yagathian ruler who spoke through a device that was created by the Yagathian scientists." Yaggoth's Dominion The Dominion of Yaggoth was a vast number of mythological planets under Yagathian rule according to the Eshermech Tablets these great worlds existed during the last million years and many perished in oblivion. Mentioned Planets The planets were described on the Eshermech Tablets and then written down in the Tome of Celestial Bodies written by an unknown scholar known as the Blue Scribe. His detailed description of the Yagathian Empire impressed many poets, writers and historians throughout the world. *Yadagoth "The world and god of of all Yagathians covered by ancient sand covered hills and fens of mossy blue trees... A cube of clear stone called the Watching Tower stands tall and, surrounded by clouds of freezing mist. Yadagoth was said to have been located in by a red star... Yadagoth according to the Yagathians, it was a world of pure power and perfection in its own right...The City of Splendor stands out from the horizons of skies of blue..." *Jithrelyeh "A pale yellow ruined world of shattered hills and twisted rock formations in shapes of beasts that once roamed the surface... The phantasmal mountain called the Spire Mount stands here, visible only by its shadow... The inhabitants were of vile fungi beings called the Spawners...Covering the jagged landscape are pools of noxious fumes and decayed matter that seeps onto the surface of the planet...Great walls of virescent mold and pale fungus could be seen scattered around like great cities and civilizations before...Roaring beneath the caliginous abyss is an ancient structure built by a lost race of aeons ago... *Veshkatash, ''Writhing Planet, Mouth of Insanity, World of a Thousand Hells "Wretched world of ever writhing forests and acidic seas beneath a sky of dim stars...The unyielding landscape of barbed trees and tall thick carnivorous grass with eyes on the end of every blade, the dried blood of their prey splashed across the ground...Mounds of muddy soil and foul smelling fluids are strewn across the desolate fields of misery...The days are longer than any planet...A menacing sun looms over the entire planet and then goes down as the horrific subterranean beasts emerge from the soil to hunt for hapless prey..." *Draenthath, The Planet of Rancid Flesh, Fortress of the Damned "Ancient and unforgiving world of eroded hills and many foul smelling oceans of decayed flesh and blood...The once banished Yagathian priest named Kthuggur once ruled the entire surface with his darkest creations and incantations... Vile creatures of many kinds and forests of twitching tentacles with grasping claws...The abandoned cities and fortresses on the central plateau are dwelling places of the ghosts and demons who were slain in battle...A sense of hopelessness covers the entire world and the sounds of suffering can be heard in the distance..." *Qhysherh, Tainted World,The Eye of Eternal Hatred "Forever twisting and vast world of deep craters, gloomy canyons and burning deserts lay beneath a sky of perpetual storms...Ethereal clouds can be seen in the distance as well as a luminescent mist covers the entire surface...During the long cold nights the surface is once again alive with demonic entities that roams the forgotten ruins and ancient dried fens... Feasting on anything they catch with their keen eyes and long arms...Like the other planets settled by Great Race the surface was once a site of long ruined cities and towers of thriving and proud civilizations...Deep within the infernal depths of the many caves sits a long forgotten obsidian being who were trapped by time...Blistering and dusty winds swept through the dry menacing hills and rocky crevices...Not a living thing dwells on this place of despair, nor a single plant could be found... *Logu'ath ''"The once proud world of storm-wracked mountains and forests of giant fungi beneath a sky of thick green clouds... A dark moon looms overhead, marked with impossible geometric patterns and also gleaming with a luminous red with specks of putrid colors... The Logua dwells within the desolate landscape and feeds on the lesser living things that scurried around the plains looking for nourishment in the many crevices...Also a series of tunnels that was carved out by the monstrous offspring of the many foul creatures can be found in the underworld of Logu'ath..." *Agnhagtha "The world of strange vegetation from the other reaches of the Universe choking vines and a foul odor of death fills the air...In the plains and ravines the echoes of the night howls an eternal chorus of death. The trumpets of war between the Yagathians and Thunder Dragons who fought for the control of the planet can still be heard throughout the entire world...Ruins of many great cities are strewn across the land...In the deep and treacherous ocean lays a long forgotten gateways to the other planets..." *Wathalhal, World of Green Fires "Across the Known Universe and circling a reddish star is a steaming and moist world of thick forests and oceans of viscous liquid lit by an eerie glowing spherical object... The forgotten city looms ahead, inhabited by the wild amorphous creatures known as the Children of Dgorthah...In the lower barbed underbrush the Great Dgorthah dwells in the hive of which it exists...The spider-beasts and countless other creatures dwell in the many jungles and forests of the fertile planet...Once the Great Race tried to tame that was already wild and failed miserably...Long forgotten roads are now overgrown with vines and deadly plants...Temples lay in ruins across the wilderness and thousands of undisturbed tombs of the Great Race can still be explored by the most daring..." *Hesshnashur "Laying dormant in space the Shifting Star as the Great Race once called home...Now savage beasts roams through the planet searching for prey to devour..." Controversy The Yagathian Empire has been a subject of controversy over the years as being called "farfetched and unlikely" that such an advanced civilization could existed before written history. Also similar claims of elaborate hoaxes has surfaced on the scientific evidence of a primordial society that was established before humans and animals became the dominant organisms. These claims were in fact dismissed as fantasy rather than reality. However in the geometric rock formations that were found scattered all over the world told a different story about how these beings came from a distance planet. Also abnormal fossils were found in different locations that suggested the Yagathians created life on Earth. Mythical Origins The Yagathian Empire was and still is the subject of many debates about what really happened on Earth 900 million years ago and how genetic manipulation played a role in the evolution of life on Earth. However the evidence of a civilization existing before written history of the world is limited and often mistaken for manmade monuments of other ancient civilizations. Scientists have yet to discover a connection between myth and reality. Also the University of Eastbury written a paper that stated it was the Eshermechites who came up with the myths and legends to explain their origins in the ancient world. Category:Yagathian locations